Jaune's birth day
by Ronin Davis
Summary: Warning Lemon! Jaune's having a tough day and on his birthday of all days. Maybe a special gift some a special someone will help turn his day around.


Jaune drudged his feet along the floor on the way back to his dorm room. He was given extra work to do because he was caught falling asleep in history class again. How he kept falling asleep through the always coffee-hyped Dr. Oobleck's classes, he would never know, but he had been forced to spend almost all of his free time in the library doing his extra work.

"This sucks." Jaune grumbled walking along. "And today of all days." He had not told his teammate, but today was his birthday, which so far had not gone well at all. "I just want to go to bed."

He finally reached his dorm room, breathing a heavy sigh before opening the door. He stretched his arms out and gave a big yawn closing his eyes as he walked in.

As Jaune put down his things, though, he found that Team JNPR's room was totally empty. "Huh? Where is everybody? There wasn't some kind of night lesson I forgot about, was there?" He puzzled too tired to think.

"Hi, Jaune." He heard a voice behind him fallowed by the sound of the door shutting.

"What! Pyrrha?" Jaune almost jumped startled. "You scared me for a mooooo..." Jaune turned to face his teammate and froze in mid sentence. "What are you wearing?!" He pointed at her attire.

"Do you like it?" Pyrrha teased. She was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties and a red ribbon tied in a large bow, covering her breasts. "I heard that today was your birthday. Want your present?" She smiled walking up to him.

"Wha...?" Jaune sputtered, face reddening with every step Pyrrha took. "What present? How did you know today was my birthday?" He asked his head spinning.

"Well, I'm your present, of course. And Ruby told me." She leaned in close, unstrapping his armored chest piece, allowing her to press her breasts up against his chest.

"How did Ruby know?" Jaune wondered, before coming to the full realization of how awkward this moment was. "Wait, wait! What about Nora and Ren?" He asked, remembering their other teammates.

"Oh, don't worry about them." Pyrrha smiled deviously, running a hand up his thigh. "I told Nora something that will keep them distracted for quite a long time."

Meanwhile, the other two teammates of Team JNPR were traversing the now darkened forest behind the Academy of Beacon, the ever-exuberant Nora leading the way as she hopped around the forest energetically, humming to herself, her cooler-minded friend Ren following silently behind her.

"So... What are we doing here again?" Ren asked.

"Pyrrha told me about this awesomely magical creature called the platypus bunny." Nora said enthusiastically, quickly darting back and forth between the trees. "She said it could be found in this forest, but only at night when the stars are aligned right."

"And let me guess, tonight the stars are aligned right?" Ren sighed. "So, why am I here exactly?"

"Too help me look, silly." Nora giggled. "Besides there might be other things out here, but there is nothing out here we can't handle if we're together." She cheered rushing forward. "Well not together, together, but you know..." She added quickly still rushing ahead of Ren.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelped in surprise, falling backwards onto his bed as Pyrrha undid his pants.

"What's wrong?" She asked seductively as she ran one hand up under his shirt, and the other down into his boxers. "Oh, I'm sorry! Would you like to unwrap your gift?" She puffed her chest out closer to Jaune. "Or would you rather I do it?"

"I... um..." Jaune was dumbstruck. "...I'll do it." He said taking a deep gulp and reaching up with his trembling hand, his heart racing. He had never touched, or for that matter, even seen a girl's naked body before, so Pyrrha's sudden move, while appreciated, was also nerve-racking for him.

He nervously undid the bow, letting the ribbon fall exposing her breasts. Time seemed to have slowed for Jaune as the ribbon unraveled, and there was something angelic about the way her bust was unveiled to him. He could hear the loud thump of his heart as the satin slowly floated down. It seemed like forever before Jaune set eyes on Pyrrha's tender nipples.

"Ohh, looks like little Jaune likes your gift." Pyrrha giggled, feeling Jaune's manhood stiffening in her hand. "Let's have a good look at your little sword." She pulled down his boxers, and smiled at what she saw. "Well, you really are a natural blonde." She chuckled seeing his patch of pubic hair above the base of his admirable erect penis.

"Uh, yeah..." Jaune chuckled back awkwardly, his eyes transfixed on her breasts. He cautiously reached both hands up to grab them, delighted by their soft, warm texture. He rubbed them gentling, lightly brushing her nipple with his thumb.

"You like those?" Pyrrha grinned, giving a little moan as Jaune massaged her mounds. She slowly moved her hand up and down along his shaft. "Don't forget you still have this one to unwrap." She gave the front of her panties a teasing little tug, showing the wet lips of her womanhood inside.

"Oh!" Jaune starred, his manhood throbbed in Pyrrha's hand. He thought it was the greatest thing he had ever seen. With one hand still on one of her breasts, his other reached down into her panties, pleasuring her vagina.

Pyrrha purred lightly at the touch of his fingers against her sensitive area, gradually started to build up speed as she rubbed his shaft, as if looking to return the favor.

"So then... " Pyrrha smiled moving herself closer to Jaune's crotch as he pulled her underwear off completely. "...Are you ready for your main gift?" She gave a low moan as she teasingly grinded the lips of her womanhood against the shaft of his manhood.

"Main gift? Wait, y-you mean...?" Jaune gasped eagerly, adrenaline pumping through him replacing his tiredness with plenty of energy.

"Yes." Pyrrha smiled, placing a single finger on his lips. She hoisted herself up and positioned herself over his erect penis, and carefully let her weight down on top of it, letting it slide all the way into her and giving a delighted cry of ecstasy as it penetrated her fully.

Though Pyrrha experienced a slight sting of pain from her first ever penetration, her body was ablaze with pleasure, both from giving Jaune her virginity, and in turn giving hers to him.

"Oh, god this is amazing!" Jaune moaned placing a hand on Pyrrha's hip, saying exactly what she was thinking as she continued to ride his shaft. He continued to massage her breast with his other hand. "This is the best birthday ever."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Pyrrha smiled, her voice squeaking a bit. She leaned over Jaune as she started to move her hips faster, swooping in for a deep, tongue-filled kiss. She placed a hand on his should for support. Her free breast swaying back and forth as she bounced.

Jaune moved his hand along her waist, guiding her as she bounce on top of his manhood. The two exchanged looks as the moaned together. Jaune released his hand from her breast as Pyrrha moved her hand from his shoulder. The two interlocked fingers as they leaned in to engage in another, much more passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined in their mouths, Pyrrha moving even faster on top Jaune's lap.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune said softly breaking off from their kiss. "I think I'm about to cum." He started bucking his hips upwards, pushing his second head deeper inside of Pyrrha, trying not to let his load burst just yet.

"Oh... Just a bit longer, please." Pyrrha moaned, gyrating her hips faster still as she too grew closer to a climax.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer." Jaune moaned, his penis ready to explode inside of Pyrrha's warm womanhood. "I'm going to cum!" Pyrrha, understanding that he was at his limit, slid back allowing Jaune's 'sword' to slide out of her just in time for him to ejaculated all over the front of her body.

"Did you enjoy your present?" Pyrrha panted with a smile, wiping some of the semen off of her and laying down next to Jaune.

"I did." Jaune smiled, wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her cheek as he pulled his blanket over them.

"I think I should get in my own bed before Nora or Ren return." Pyrrha said, snuggling in close to him. "We shouldn't let them know about us right away."

"Um... what are us? Or, we, or... Whatever?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Well, let's leave the finer details for tomorrow." Pyrrha said looking down for a moment, giving the head of Jaune's penis a little tease.

"Could you at least stay here with me for a little bit longer?" Jaune requested. He really didn't want the fun with Pyrrha to stop here.

"Okay." Pyrrha agreed, glad that he asked. Though, as she decided to use her hands to give Jaune a hug, Jaune decided to return the favor to her, playing with her nether regions, which she had no objection to at all.

"I don't suppose you could... you know, let me have my main gift again? But... let me be on top..." Jaune paused as Pyrrha gave a little laugh. "...Is that a no?"

"That's a no... for now, anyway." Pyrrha grinned. As fine as she was with this request, her body was a little too worn out from last time to go another round. "Don't let that stop you from doing what you were doing, though." She teased, moving Jaune's hand back to her vaginal area.

As Jaune played with her a little more however, her eyes shot wide open for a moment as his fingers pressed somewhere they shouldn't have. "Jaune, that hole isn't for your finger to tease." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jaune awkwardly apologized, retracting his hand immediately and hoping that Pyrrha wouldn't change her mind about staying with him. "I'm still new to this. I mean, I've only ever dreamed about this."

"Dreamed of sex with a woman? Or of sex with me specifically?" Pyrrha teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

Jaune blink unsure of how he should answer her. Pyrrha just giggled and snuggled closer, resting her head against his shoulder. Jaune smiled as the two laid in his bed, never wanting this moment to end.

**Special thanks to The Digger for helping with this little thing. **


End file.
